MY Farley Mowat
The MY Farley Mowat is a retired Island Class Coast Guard Cutter replacing the Sea Shepherd ship of the same name (see ''RV Farley Mowat''). '' History In January 2015 Sea Shepherd bought two Coast Guard vessels in Key West Florida from the Coast Guard former names USCG Pea Island and USCG Block Island. Sea Shepherd took the two recently decommissioned vessels to Key West and they became the ''Farley Mowat ''and the [[MY John Paul DeJoria |''MY John Paul DeJoria]]. ''After painting and detailing of the vessels both were deployed to the Gulf of Mexico and to the Sea of Cortez. The First campaign was Operation Milargo 3 where it assisted the [[RV Martin Sheen |''RV Martin Sheen]],'' and the [[Sam Simon|''Sam Simon]] to hunt down and arrest Mexican fisherman who are poaching illegally and using driftnets to kill the vaquia porpoise which is an extremely endangered dolphin. Operation Milargo 3 Fresh out of the paint shop in Key West the Farley Mowat '' was given her first orders. As part of her maiden voyage she took part in the joint campaigns Operation Toxic Gulf and Operation Milargo 3. The goal of these two campaigns is to document pollution in the Gulf of Mexico released by The Deepwater Horizon Oil Spill and to save the vaquia porpoise from extinction caused by Mexican fisherman who are deploying driftnets into the Sea of Cortez. To date the ''Farley Mowat ''has made 97 arrest and has captured close to 75 fishing boats using their driftnets. Because of the success of the campaign the Mexican cartels are taking notice too and have issued death threats to the three vessels taking part in the campaign. Admiral Paul Watson states that Sea Shepherd takes death threats seriously but that does not deter them from their campaign or protection of the worlds wildlife. Sea Shepherd has since called the Mexican Police on land and they are currently looking for the Mexican drug cartels who have issued threats to Sea Shepherd the case is ongoing. After a successful campaign the ''Farley Mowat ''docked in San Diego and the ship was repaired. Currently the vessel is in Mexico undergoing repairs in drydock to get ready for Milargo 4. Operation Ghostnet After the completion of Operation Milargo 3 and time in drydock the ''Farley Mowat ''was deployed on one more campaign this time an international campaign between their next campaign.The campaign is called Operation Ghostnet and the goal is to remove any and all nets in the Sea of Cortez and the Pacific. When the poachers deploy their nets they sometimes forget about them. Ocean tides and wildlife damage the marker buoys and the net drifts off course to kill anything it touches. Sea Shepherd's goal is to go between campaigns and remove these nets and destroy them before any wildlife get trapped in them. By the end of Operation Ghostnet Neptune's Navy have removed 2 million nets from the ocean that were lost at sea. As the campaign was wrapping up the Mexican Poachers decided to jump the gun and put more illegal nets in the water to increase the demand for bass bladders. Sea Shepherd and the Mexican Navy arrested 10 boats and seized all of their nets. The ''Farley Mowat ''then returned to Mexico and went back into drydock to prepare for Milargo 4. Operation Milargo 4 In 2018 The ''Farley Mowat ''returned to the Sea of Cortez and this time she is not alone she has brought her sisters with her. The [[MY John Paul DeJoria |''John Paul DeJoria]]'' and The [[MV Sharpie |''Sharpie]]'' have joined her after completing hurricane relief fallowing Hurricane Harvey and Irma which destroyed their home port of Key West. With three Coast Guard Cutters in the Pacific the Mexican Poachers can run but they can't hide because Sea Shepherd will get them in the end. Operation Milagro 5 In 2019 Sea Shepherd launched Operation Milagro 5 the goal this year is constant patrols and the use of the crane ship [[MV White Holly |''MV White Holly ]] to recover the nets and transport them to shore. On January 31, 2019 the Farley Mowat was violently attacked and burned by poachers. The poachers launched rocks at the Farley Mowat ''and broke all the windows and launched molotovs onto the deck. The poachers even used Sea Shepherd's own tactics against them and fowled the props. Five poachers boarded the ship but were detained. Sea Shepherd repelled the attack and returned to port for repairs. Admiral Watson stated “Sea Shepherd will not be deterred by violence. Our mission is to prevent the extinction of the vaquita porpoise and we will continue to seize the nets of poachers in the Vaquita Refuge. Sea Shepherd salutes the quick responsiveness of the Mexican Navy in defusing a dangerous situation.” Sea Shepherd has called on the Mexican Navy and patrols have increased. The investigation is ongoing and they are looking for suspects. The poachers posted a video on Facebook which is being looked at by Mark Zuckerberg and action will be taken to ban these poachers and report them to the authorities. In the wake of the attack Sea Shepherd has combined Operation Treasured Islands with Operation Milagro and has sent the ''Sharpie ''as backup. Sea Shepherd also employed a tactic used by ICR against them they covered all of their ships with nets and installed water cannons and grills over the windows to prevent poachers from throwing rocks at them they also placed uniformed Mexican and American Navy and Coast Guard officers on deck and they are armed with Tear Gas, M-16s, and AK 47s if any poacher approaches the ships they will be attacked. On April 27,2019 ''White Holly arrived on station in the Sea of Cortez. Sea Shepherd greeted her with a firefighter salute using the water cannons on the Sharpie and the Farley Mowat. With the campaign wrapping up the Farley Mowat ''will go in for maintenance before the next campaign with the ''White Holly and the ''Sharpie ''transferring to Operation Treasured Islands and Ghostnet. Category:Neptune's Navy